


My Sweet Hearted Child

by Daiyousei



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyousei/pseuds/Daiyousei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( Sorry I wrote this 2 years ago, it's terrible )

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
The clock ticked on the wall. The girl stared at it. “Tick tock.” She said to herself. “The maid is late.”  
The girl smiled. “Maids aren’t supposed to be late.”   
A knock at the door. She had finally arrived. Flandre looked over at the door and then moved over to the small table in the room. “Come in Sakuya!” she said. The door opened, revealing the maid. She wore a dark blue maid outfit with a white short-sleeved shirt underneath. A silver pocket watch hung out of a pocket on her white apron. Despite her silver hair, she appeared to be quite young, probably late teens. “Sorry Miss Flandre, Milady had accidently burnt herself in the sun and Miss Patchouli had to be found to help her.” The maid explained as she walked over to the table, then placing a try of tea and sweets on the table. Flandre looked at Sakuya and sat up. “Onee-sama got hurt?!” she cried, grabbing the collar of the maid’s outfit. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!” she shouted. Sakuya kept her cool composure up. Tears welled up the sides of Flandre’s eyes. “Rem- Milady didn’t want you to know until she was better.” Sakuya said. Flandre let go of the maid and sat back in her seat. “Onee-sama, doesn’t let me out of here. She doesn’t let me know what happened to her. She let those red white and black white humans in here. She lets you in here, but she never comes down here herself.” She muttered to herself. “Miss Fla-“ Sakuya began.  
“- Sakuya. I believe you have clean the library again.” A elegant voice said. The two looked over to see a figure in the light of the candles that lined the staircase to the basement. 

“Milady! You’re okay now.” Sakuya said. Remilia grinned. “Obviously.” The vampire said, extending her bat wings for a moment to show they were fine before bringing them closer to herself again. The sight of brightly coloured crystals in the dimness of the basement made Remilia stop herself from walking any closer in. The crystals seemed to be slowly lighting up, as if a power force was being sent into them. “Flan.” Remilia said. She had forgotten for a brief moment, that she hadn’t been down to this place in over 7 years. “Onee-sama…” Flandre said, then flying up. “WHY HAVEN’T YOU COME DOWN HERE IN AGES!?” she screamed, a black wand appearing in her hands. Remilia took a step back. “Tch, Sakuya, run now.” The vampire said. The maid then nodded. In a blink of an eye, she was gone. Sakuya had used her time stopping powers, made a run up the stairs before resuming time again. 

Remilia then held her hand out, a red spear appearing in it. If Flandre was going to use her Lavaetein, Remilia was going to use her Gungnir.


	2. Chapter 2

“ONEE-SAMA, I HATE YOU!” Flandre cried, shooting danmaku at Remilia. Remilia flew up and dodged. Remilia may have been older, but Flandre was a lot stronger then her. If any of Flandre’s attacks hit, it would hurt a lot.

Remilia continued to dodge Flandre’s attacks, watching as the various things in the basement were destroyed within seconds of being hit. Remilia was throwing her own attacks too, but Flandre was dodging them also. It was becoming a game of hit and miss. 

\---

 

Meanwhile, at the Hakurei shrine, a certain witch was running around the place. “REIMU ZE! REIMU ZE! REIMU ZE! REIMU ZE!” she shouted, looking for the miko. She stopped in her tracks when a sliding door opening to reveal a very angered shrine maiden whom looked like she just woke up. “Obviously a nap is not something that exists in your world.” She said. “Hey Reimuuuuuu.” Marisa said with a grin. Reimu flicked the witch in the forehead before heading back inside to make them some tea.

Marisa had made herself quite comfortable on the verandah of the shrine whilst waiting for Reimu to make some tea. She took off her large witch’s hat and placed it next to her. The miko then returned with a tray and two cups on it steaming with tea. She sat down and placed the tray next to her and picked up a cup and drank some tea from it. “Aww, no snacks.” Marisa said, disappointed. “No donations.” Reimu explained short and sweetly. Of course, no one bothers to donate to a lazy shrine maiden. The witch thought cheekily, taking a sip of her tea.

The sound of coins dropping into an empty donation box snapped Reimu out of her grumpy-mood. She quickly jumped up and ran over to the front of her shrine at such a speed she appeared to be a red blur. She then reached the donation box and put on her widest smile. “Thank you for donating to the Hakurei Shrine!” she said cheerfully. She then noticed her donator was none other then the gate-keeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Hong Meiling. 

“What is this time?”  
“Eheh I’m guessing by now you know we only donate when something happens.”  
“Of course. But thanks for the donations anyway.”  
“Hmm? China is here? Time to steal some books ze.”  
“Noyoudon’t.” Reimu said in a bored tone, grabbing the witch’s leg as she attempted to fly off on her broom, causing her to land face-first on the dirt ground. “Tell me what it is this time.” Reimu then said to the gate-keeper. Meiling smiled nervously. “It’s Remilia-sama… and Flandre-san…” she said. “Hurry up.” Reimu said, poking Meiling with her gohei, which she had picked up in her mad rush. She seemed totally unaware of the relationship between the two scarlet sisters. Reimu hadn’t given a damn about it during the scarlet mist incident. She just beat them up and the job was done. 

“Well… the both of them… are kinda destroying the whole of the Scarlet Devil Mansion as we speak.” Meiling said. Marisa’s and Reimu’s attention were on the gatekeeper. If the mansion was destroyed so quickly, the rest of Gensokyo was next. “I guess it’s that time of the week ze.” Marisa grinned, adjusting her hat and mounting her broom. “Yea.” Reimu said, flying up. The two then flew towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion. 

“Oh yeah… maybe I should have told them I asked that other shrine maiden to help too.” Meiling said as she started to walk back to the mansion. “Meh, they’ll see her there.”


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the fight had left the basement, the basement had been half destroyed, but Remilia had chased her sister out of it. If the basement got destroyed, the mansion would collapse into it, and it would be such a hassle to fix. 

“Just die already Onee-sama!” Flandre cried again, throwing the danmaku bullets at Remilia, attempting to scare the other vampire into the cracks of sunlight seeping through curtains in the hallway they flew through. Sakuya had manipulated with the space in the mansion, causing the hallway to be never ending, when in fact when the two vampires reached the end of the hallway, it’d somewhat reset itself to the beginning of it. 

“I’m sure we can resolve this manner Flan.” Remilia said, swiftly dodging Flandre’s attacks and countering them with her own. “NO! YOU LOCKED ME IN DARK BASEMENT! THERE IS NOTHING TO RESOLVE!” the blonde cried again, holding up her Lavaetein, and causing a strange wave of hard to dodge danmaku to appear. “…S***.” Remilia said. If Flandre’s normal danmaku was crazy, her spell card ones were at least 90% more crazy and hard to dodge. 

\----

 

A sound of crashing glass echoed through the Voile Library. Marisa had made a dramatic entrance like always, and Reimu flying closely behind her. “Excuse us.” She said, landing on the ground. Marisa had gone flying about the huge library, looking for it’s two residents, the great Patchouli Knowledge and her assistant, Koakuma. 

“PATCHHHYYY!” Marisa called out as she flew around. The witch then spotted the purple figure sitting at a table along with someone else. She flew down to get a closer look. The other person was none other then Sanae Kochiya. “Whatcha doin’ here ze?” she asked the blue miko. Sanae smiled sweetly at Marisa. “I was asked to help with this incident.” She told her simply.   
“Strange of them to ask you.”   
The two looked over to see Reimu appear out of the bookcases, dragging Koakuma behind her by the tail. “I told you I would take you to see Patchouli-sama! You don’t need to drag me to her!” the devil cried. Patchouli looked up from her book. “All of you, shut up.” She said in her soft, asthmatic voice. The four girls looked over to Patchouli, who was placing a bookmark on the page she was reading. 

“Anyway, I believe all three know why you were called here.” The magician said.  
“To beat up vampires.”  
“To stop Remi and Flan from destroying all of Gensokyo ze.”  
“To put a stop to this incident!”  
Patchouli gave all three a sort of annoyed and shocked look. These three didn’t look like it, but they were good at incident solving even if their personalities did clash and they seemed to lack some sort of common sense. “That’s close enough.” She then said. “Sakuya will direct you to where the two ar-“ CRASH! One vampire crashed through a wall in the library… SMASH! The second vampire smashed through the partially broken wall, making it completely broken.

“My wall!” Patchouli cried, then turning to Koakuma. “Book 3456, Row 281, Shelf 19, 9th book from the left.” She told her assistant. The small devil nodded and flew off. The sounds of vampires screaming things at each other at the same time, along with the constant strings on danmaku being flown, was really causing chaos in the huge library. “Let’s go.” Reimu said. Patchouli then threw a book at the side of the shrine maiden’s head. Marisa let out a laugh at this. “You idiots. Don’t go off and fight right now, I have to protect the books.” The magician said, getting out of her chair and walking over to Koakuma whom just returned carrying a huge book. “How are you going to do that?” Sanae asked. Patchouli grinned. “Simple.”


	4. Chapter 4

Even though the three girls had been asked to solve the incident, they seemed to have been forced to stay put in one part of the library, while the entire right wing was being destroyed while they stood there. Marisa was wondering if any books she wanted were been destroyed. Hopefully not… she thought to herself. “Hurry up.” Reimu said, clearly getting annoyed at how long she had to wait to solve this incident. Sanae seemed indifferent about the whole thing, but appeared to be etching to go and fight the vampires.

The magician opened the book the little devil had brought over and flicked through the pages until she found the right one. She then quickly recited a spell on the page, and suddenly every shelf and book in the Voile Library glowed for a brief 6 seconds before going back to not glowing as if nothing happened. “You can all go now.” Patchouli said, taking a seat at the table, and then continued to read her book she was reading previously.

The three heroines couldn’t move fast enough. The vampires had left a trail of carnage and were halfway through destroying the entire right wing of the library. “Flan’s more powerful then her sister – so Marisa and Sanae, you handle her.” Reimu said urgently. Marisa seemed to get along when they first met and Sanae’s good girl attitude would probably keep the vampire in a happy mood. The group spilt up, Marisa and Sanae getting closer to Flandre, whilst Reimu narrowly grazed the flying danmaku bullets and headed over to Remilia.

Flandre saw the witch and blue miko fly at her. She stopped shooting at her sister and focused on the two girls. “Play time!” the vampire said happily, jumping up and down in mid air. “Spell card! Four of a kind!” she shouted, her body then shook for a second, and three Flandres appeared. The four circled Marisa and Sanae, who were back to back, watching the vampire girls spin around them. “This is so exciting.” Sanae said happily. Marisa shot her a quick side-glance. “What.” She said. “I guess it is ze..” she then agreed, a huge grin growing on her face.

 

Meanwhile, with Remilia and Reimu, the older vampire had seen her sister stop shooting at her and landed down on a still-okay bookshelf. Reimu flew over to the vampire and stood facing her. She swung her gohei over her shoulder and looked at the vampire with annoyance. “Did you start this incident off?” she asked. Remilia smiled in an elegant manner at Reimu. “I didn’t. It was clearly Flandre. You don't see me shouting obscene things at her.” Remilia said, taking a seat. Reimu let out an annoyed sigh. “What are you saying..” she said. Remilia narrowed her eyes at Reimu. “If there is one way to stop this incident, it’s to stop Flandre. Tie her down, locking her up will do nothing, she’ll destroy it. You know her power right?”  
“Ability of destruction. A very reckless power if I say so myself.”  
“Mmhmm. She knows some restraint I guess. She didn’t destroy her basement. But still… it’s practically destroyed now. It needs to be fixed. I’m sure my lovely maid and those fairy ones are fixing it at the moment.”  
“Some restraint eh? What else will she restraint against?”   
“Have fun figuring that out.” The vampire said with a sly grin. She opened her lovely bat wings and flew up into the air. “Watch out my dear.” She then said, holding up her spear.

“What?”  
“REIMU-CHAN! WATCH OUT!” Sanae’s voice cried out.  
The Hakurei maiden quickly turned around to see an incoming spray of bullets in her direction. She quickly flew up, and the bullets lightly burned the side of her skirt. “Ack! This costs money to fix!” she said in annoyance. She flung some bullets at the Flandre coming at her. The Flandre screamed in pain as it was hit, then exploding into thin air, red scraps falling to the ground. “Not the real one Sanae!” Reimu called out, noting the sigh of relief the green haired girl did after she said that.

“MASTER SPARK!” Marisa shouted, shooting her powerful laser at another Flandre, this one burnt up into ash and disappeared in the air. “Fake one again ze!” the witch said, flying on her broom over to wear Reimu was, watching as Remilia and Sanae were now flying around, chasing the final two Flandres. “One of them has got to be real.” Reimu said, jumping up and flying in the air, high up close to the roof. Marisa grinned, knowing the shrine maiden’s plan. “SANAE, REMI, TRY AND GET THOSE FLANS!” the witch shouted, landing herself down on a bookshelf and brushing off some dust off herself, before then mounting her broom and flying around in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Remilia and Sanae shot out danmaku bullets, waves of it, Remilia even threw her spear of the Gungnir a few times. These final two Flandres were fast little brats. Dodging all their attacks. “For crying out loud, help us Marisa-san!” Sanae then said, calling out to the witch who had gone to check out some of the destroyed books on the floor. “Aw, I wanted to borrow this one.” Marisa said, picking up a burnt book cover. “She’s no help.” Remilia said, dodging an attack by Flandre.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Sanae unleashed a mass amount of bullets. They then formed around the Flandres and shot into them. The one of the right screamed in pain as all the bullets connected and she disappeared into the air. “THE LEFT ONE!” Sanae then said happily. 

Reimu then acted fast, pulling out her spellcards. “Get out of the way!” Marisa shouted from the ground. Remilia quickly flew away, not wanted to find herself caught in that spellcard again. Sanae just retreated because Marisa said too. Flandre seemed confused. “DON’T RUN AWAY!” she shouted, spinning her Lavaetein in her hands. Bullets were supposed to come out, but they didn’t. “What… what is going on?” she said in shock. Barriers of cards suddenly surrounded the young vampire. “NO!” she screamed, recognizing this pattern from a long time ago. “ONEE-SAMA!” Flandre cried to her sister, looking for help. Remilia cast a downward look. “I’m sorry Flan…” she said. 

“FANTASY SEAL!” 

\----------------------------------------------

“ONEE-SAMA!”   
The scream echoed the empty room.   
No one heard it.  
No one knew her feelings.   
Or so she thought.

In those final moments of the battle, when the felt her impending doom, Flandre had reached out to her sister. The very same person she announced so boldly she had hated. The person she wanted to wipe off the face of Gensokyo. In that small moment, Remilia had watched as her sister was bounded in the cards, her clothes slightly singed, patterns of the spellcard imprinted on her skin, and most important, the sound of a young child’s scream as she wanted just to be saved and held closely to her sister. 

“I’m sorry Onee-sama…”


End file.
